


Gundham Tanaka Hates Feelings (So Does Souda)

by chiiaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuyuhina if you squint, Heartbreak, M/M, No Despair, Pre-Despair AU, Relationship(s), School Dances, Tsumioda if you squint, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Sonia/Kazuichi, last names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiaki/pseuds/chiiaki
Summary: Gundham Tanaka has a hopeless crush and he doesn't know how to deal with it.Sonia Nevermind is brimming with light and confidence.Kazuichi Souda has his heart crushed by the only person he cared for.





	1. Oh don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?

Tanaka sat at the back of the classroom, as per usual. The Ultimate Breeder preferred sitting alone over interacting with his classmates, and he had his Four Dark Devas to keep him company anyways. As Tsumiki and Mioda gave a brief greeting to him as they passed to sit at their respective desks, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Of course, he was happy for the two girls but he longed for the sensation of love… whatever that is. Tanaka shrugged off the thought and nodded his head in return to their greetings.

Soon enough, more of his classmates filed into the room. Komaeda and Nanami made small talk as they walked into 77-B. One particular student caught his eye, Sonia Nevermind. The beautiful princess ambled into the dimly light room with Souda in pursuit. 

“Miss Sonia! Good morning.” The pink-haired boy smiled. Oblivious to his pursuits, Nevermind made her way to her seat, which was conveniently placed next to Tanaka’s. He could feel his cheeks heat up and he tugged at the scarf around his neck to hide his blush. Was this...a crush? Tanaka was confused as to why he felt this way. 

“Foolish mortal feelings…” he hissed under his breath and it was muffled by the scarf. 

“Did you say something, Tanaka-kun?” The princess smiled at him.

Slightly surprised she had heard his mumblings, he shook his head and tried to avoid eye contact. Now he was sure that he was blushing bright red. Pushing his scarf up over his mouth to hide the embarrassment, he returned his attention to his Four Dark Devas. San-D scuttled on his bandaged forearm and let out a sweet squeak. Tanaka, now having calmed down, smiled at the sight of his hamster being so happy. His other three Devas were perched in his blazer as they slept. 

“Your Four Dark Devas of Destruction are incredibly cute! May I pet one?” the unmistakable voice beside him said. Not again.. Tanaka felt his blush rush back. “A-Ah yes of course, m-my Dark Lady..” he replied, this time meeting Sonia’s blue eyes. The breeder hadn’t noticed how beautiful her eyes were. A light blue combined with darker flecks of indigo and gold… they were like ice. Once he caught himself staring into her eyes, he reluctantly looked away. By the time he came back to reality, Nevermind had picked up San-D and was stroking his small head. Her smile was blinding as San-D gave small chirps and squeaks of appreciation. Seeing this, Tanaka gave a small smile. Maybe he could get used to this kind of attention.

Almost as quick as he could say ‘mortal’ Souda returned to Nevermind’s side and attempted to get her attention, as usual. Feeling uncomfortable, Tanaka turned away as his classmate rambled on about some upcoming dance. Wait...a dance? This could be his opportunity. Usually, he avoided social gatherings at all costs but maybe Nevermind would consider accompanying him to it. But as expected, Souda was already asking her to be his ‘date’ for it.

“I’m sorry, Souda-kun. I was going to ask someone to go with me..” she replied sweetly. “Maybe Koizumi-san would like to be your plus-one?” the princess added as Souda sadly sighed and slumped off. She was going to ask someone to go? Who is it? Tanaka ran through many ideas in his mind. Hinata would be a good guess, but he made it clear that he was going with Kuzuryu. He brought a bandaged hand up to his chin to think. Narrowing down the possibilities, he eventually had a few suspects. But he might as well ask, just to see if she’d respond. “If you don’t mind me asking, who will be accompanying you to the school festivity, my Dark Lady?” His heterochromatic eyes shone with hope.

Sonia smiled at his question and...was that a blush he could spot? “Actually, Tanaka-kun, I was wondering if you’d be my date to the dance.” What? What...did she just say? Did she seriously ask him of all the possible people?

“I would… enjoy that very much.” Was all he could reply before once again turning bright red. She simply stood up and gave the larger boy a hug in return and then said, “It’s a date then! Meet me at the front of campus after the final bell rings and we can confirm the details.” Tanaka nodded and hid his face with his scarf and quietly smiled. Did this really happen? Seriously…!?

Little did the two know, Souda saw the entire exchange.

He was devastated. Miss Sonia would go to the event with an eccentric person like Tanaka but not him? This must be what true despair feels like, huh? He would get back at that bastard Gundham Tanaka.

_Souda can’t keep promises well, but this one he would keep._

The day passed by at a medium pace and soon enough the sun began to set as the final bell rang it’s sweet sound. As she said, Nevermind was waiting for him at the gates of Hope’s Peak. 

“Tanaka-kun, hello!” her smile was overwhelmingly bright. “Y-You can call me by my first name if you’d like…” He quietly said as he heard her greeting. She blinked a few times but swiftly responded, “Alright, Gundham it is!” The illumination of the setting sun combined with her already beautiful complexion made her look like a goddess in this light. “The dance is at 7:00, we have some time to kill so how about we get ready and meet back here at 6:30?” Tanaka nodded and softly smiled. “I cannot wait to see you at the dance, my Dark Queen.” and he said that without blushing, for the first time in his life he felt confident.


	2. And the clock just makes the colors turn to grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham gets ready for the dance.  
> Both get a surprising piece of news concerning Kazuichi.

The entire time while walking home Tanaka felt overjoyed. A small worry sat at the back of his mind, however. What would he wear? What did you even do at dances? These small worries eventually clouded his thoughts as he approached his small residence. Quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside, he allowed his Four Dark Devas to be free from his scarf and they scampered off.

The breeder walked off from the main hallway and into his room. First matter to answer would be his attire for the event. Tanaka looked through his wardrobe and eventually found a plain white top with black pants, he added in a dark vest and purple tie for good measure. His hair was… a whole different story. He ended up playing around with it for almost half an hour and finally decided on keeping it down. Soon enough he was finally happy with his appearance. 

Now… what was he supposed to do? He had done research on mortal traditions and gatherings in the past but he still felt confused. Apparently getting his Dark Lady flowers would be the first mark on the status quo. Luckily for him, his angel of a mother kept a small garden outside their residence with beautiful flowers. 

Grabbing a small pair of scissors and a ribbon to tie the stems with, he went to the garden and gazed at the flowers. There were many beautiful gardenias, so he took a few of those. Tanaka noticed a hydrangea with its stunning periwinkle and took that one as well. For good measure he included flowers of all colors and varieties and once he had gathered them all, he tied the stems together with the black lace ribbon. The Dark Queen would love these.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Tanaka’s phone lit up with the time of 6:17 as he got a new message.

 **Dark Queen <3:** hey gundham!! i’m excited for tonight, i’ll be at campus in 10!

He smiled at the message and hugged his phone. He better get going, it takes only a few minutes to walk but it’s polite to be able to greet her as she arrived.

After bidding his Devas goodbye, the breeder started walking back to campus with the flowers in hand. The walk was as normal as normal could get, besides a stray cat rubbing on his leg as he approached Hope’s Peak. He noticed a small bench outside the gates and sat down and waited for Nevermind to arrive. Almost as his phone read exactly 6:30, she arrived.

_And heavens did she look beautiful._

She wore a flowing black dress with a rose in her hair instead of the usual headband she wore. The dress was knee high with the back going down farther and a ribbon went around her midsection. Tanaka was at a loss for words with how beautiful she looked.

“Y-You look very pretty in that dress.” He managed to say while likely blushing. Nevermind smiled and took a few more steps forward to give him a hug. 

“Thank you, Gundham. You look stunning as well.” She chirped in her usual sweet voice.

 _Ah, right. I should probably give her the flowers._ Tanaka smiled and held out the colorful bundle of assorted flowers. “For you, m-my Dark Queen.” Taking the flowers in hand, she smiled even brighter and nodded her thanks. By then it was already 6:54, so the couple walked into Hope’s Peak and into the room where the dance was being held.

There was a subtle ambiance as the purple lights shone upon the couple when they walked into the dance. Not even a few minutes after they entered, Hinata and Kuzuryu came up to them. 

“Tanaka-kun and Nevermind-san, hello! I didn’t expect you two to be here.” The former reserve course student smiled. 

“Tch, yeah. Where’s Kaz? I thought for sure you’d go with him.” Kuzuryu motioned to Nevermind as he spoke of Souda. Actually… where was the pink headed boy? Maybe he was rejected by Koizumi as well. Tanaka simply shrugged, not particularly caring about Souda. 

“Haven’t seen him after I recommended that he ask Koizumi-san to the dance.” She politely replied. 

“Isn’t Koizumi-chan a lesbian?” A feminine voice cut in. Tanaka moved his head to see the source of the voice and it was Mioda, with her girlfriend Tsumiki behind her. “I would know! Koizumi asked me to go before people knew Mikan and I were dating.” She smiled once again. He took a good look at the two girls and felt sightly bad for Tsumiki, she didn’t seem to like social situations.

Kuzuryu just nodded in response. “I’m guessing you’re the reason Kaz started angrily messaging me earlier? Something about ‘Oh Fuyuhiko you’re a yakuza! You can get revenge on people for me, pleeeeeaaase?’” This took Nevermind by surprise. 

“Fear not, my Dark Queen. If that fool tries anything the Overlord of Ice will strike him down!” Tanaka said in a rush. Souda wanted to hurt someone, but who? He would not lay a hand on his perfect Queen. 

“Don’t worry, Tanaka. I would never kill a fellow Ultimate in our class unless they seriously fucked up. Kaz being jealous isn’t a reason for me to get my hands dirty.” The smaller boy just shrugged and returned his attention to Hinata. “Say, Hajime, why don’t we go get some food?” Kuzuryu looked up at his far taller boyfriend. 

“Sure. I’ll see you guys later, if you see him make sure you tell Komaeda I said hi!” Hinata waved and then sauntered off with Kuzuryu. Well that was a lot to process… Souda… wanted to hurt someone? Because Nevermind politely rejected him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all on a bit of a cliffhanger. But shit is gonna go down soon. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'll try my best to update periodically.


End file.
